Cooper Gang
The Cooper Gang, also known as Team Cooper, is the most recent in a long line of Cooper gangs. It is based around Sly Cooper, who is trapped in ancient Egypt, and the current members are Bentley and Murray. Members The members of the Cooper Gang change often; this is a list of current and temporary members. Main members Current members. *Sly Cooper – The Master Thief. Stranded in ancient Egypt. *Bentley – The Brains. *Murray – The Brawn and getaway driver. Additional members ''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' In Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, the gang expanded before disbanding. *The Guru - Shaman. Training new members of the Dreamtime; current whereabouts unknown. *Penelope - RC Specialist. Betrayed the Cooper Gang; on the run. *Panda King - Demolitions Expert. Living in the mountains of China. *Dimitri Lousteau - Frogman. Star of a reality television show. ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, the gang again expanded before disbanding due to the disappearance of Sly Cooper. *Dimitri Lousteau - Returned to be the researcher, finding when in time the Gang needed to go next. *Inspector Carmelita Fox – Temporary ally. Working as an inspector for INTERPOL in Paris, France. The member of the Cooper Clan from each time period joined the Gang for a short amount of time. *Rioichi Cooper – Ninja, Sushi Chef, Sly's Japanese ancestor. *"Tennessee Kid" Cooper - Gunslinger, Sly's Western ancestor. *Caveman "Bob" Cooper - Egg Thief, Sly's Prehistoric ancestor. *Sir Galleth Cooper - Knight, Sly's English ancestor. *Salim al Kupar – Retired thief, Sly's Arabian ancestor. After Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves At the end of Sly 3, the Cooper Gang disbanded. Sly faked amnesia to pursue a relationship with Inspector Carmelita Fox, Murray completed his training with the Guru and became a race car driver with the Cooper Van, and Bentley and his girlfriend Penelope stuck together to repair the Cooper Vault and build a time machine. Dimitri, the Panda King, and the Guru also parted with the rest of the team; the Guru returned to Australia to teach his mystic art to a group of rock stars, the Panda King returned to China to live close to his family and screen all of his daughter's suitors, and Dimitri became a celebrity skin diver. After Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time At the end of Thieves in Time, the main members of the gang, save for Sly, are still together. Penelope, after her betrayal, was locked up in Europe's most secure prison, but escaped. Bentley is currently figuring out where to find Sly, while receiving several postcards of crimes with Penelope's insignia at the scene. Carmelita went back to Interpol, throwing herself into her work and arresting criminals at record pace. Murray went into the pro-wrestling circuit to keep his fighting skills up. Dimitri returned to his celebrity scuba diving career and even got his own reality show entitled "Disco Diver." If all of the trophies are collected, it is revealed that Sly was sent back through time when Le Paradox's blimp crashed and is now stranded in ancient Egypt. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teams Category:Thieves Category:Animals Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Bond Protector Category:Outright